macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Tablet
is a song by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. It was released on the Macross Frontier concept album: Cosmic Cuune as track 8. Lyrics Romaji = Nannimo iwazuni kiite kurerun da ne Arigatou tomodachi kizutsukete gomen ne Kanojo wa anata wo kokoro kara suki dayo Kidzuite agete hoshii Datte tomodachi dakara Kono hoshi de deatte Isshoni fureta yume Dare yori mo chikaku ni ita Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku tomadoi tamerai Dareka ga kizutsuku Tsurai koi wo shiteru koto Tsutsumi komu namida taburetto Kanojo wa anata wo itai hodo Suki dayo Kidzuiteagete hoshii Onaji kimochi dakara Tatoeba ashita ga Kurayami dato shite mo Mamoritai hito ga iru Hitoashi zutsu soba ni itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Dareka wo kizutsuke Shiawase ni naritaku nai to Tsuyoki na kuchibiru ni taburetto Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshi Kokoro wa mada kagayaiteru kana Kono hoshi de deatte Isshoni yureta hibi Subete wo ima ukeireru Hitoashi zutsu sobani itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu sobani itte Mitsumete kisushite Hitoashi zutsu hanareteku Tomadoi tamerai Ima anata no soba ni itte Mitsumetai kisushitai Aisuru hito soba ni ite Taisetsu de taisetsu de kotoba ni dekinai Kimi toiu yuuki ni arigatou arigatou Dareka ga kizutsuku Tsurai koi wo shiteru koto Tsutsumikomu namida taburetto Arai nagasu namida taburetto |-| Kanji = なんにも言わずに聞いてくれるんだね ありがとう友達　傷つけてごめんね 彼女はあなたを心から好きだよ 気づいてあげて欲しい だって友達だから この星で出会って 一緒に触れた夢 誰よりも近くにいた 一足ずつそばに行って 見つめて　キスして 一足ずつ離れてく とまどい　ためらい 誰かが傷つく つらい恋をしてること 包み込むナミダ　タブレット 彼女はあなたを痛いほど 好きだよ 気づいてあげて欲しい 同じ気持ちだから たとえば明日が 暗闇だとしても 守りたい人がいる 一足ずつそばに行って 見つめて　キスして 一足ずつ離れてく とまどい　ためらい 誰かを傷つけ 幸せになりたくないと 強気な唇に　タブレット 出会いと別れを繰り返し 心はまだ　輝いてるかな この星で出会って 一緒に揺れた日々 全てをいま　受け入れる 一足ずつそばに行って 見つめて　キスして 一足ずつそばに行って 見つめて　キスして 一足ずつ離れてく とまどい　ためらい いまあなたのそばに行って 見つめたい　キスしたい 愛するひとそばにいて 大切で大切で　言葉にできない 君という勇気に　ありがとう　ありがとう 誰かが傷つく つらい恋をしてること 包み込むナミダ　タブレット 洗い流すナミダ　タブレット |-| English = Without saying anything, you listened to me Thank you, my friend; I'm sorry for hurting you. She truly loves you, from the bottom of her heart; I want you to notice her, Because we're friends We met on this planet, And touched the same dreams You were closer to me than anyone Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion In a bitter love Where someone is sure to get hurt Wrapped in tears, a tablet She loves you, To the point of pain I want you to notice her Because we feel the same If tomorrow Were to be in darkness, There's someone I want to protect Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion I don't want to become happy When someone is hurt To these strong-willed lips, a tablet Through repeated meetings and partings, Will my heart still shine? On this planet where we first met, And the days in which we swayed together I'll accept everything now Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Moving to your side in a single step, I look at you, and kiss you Leaving your side in a single step, I falter in confusion Now I move to your side I want to look at you, and kiss you Staying by the side of the person I love... I can't say these important, important words Thank you, thank you for the courage called 'You'... In a bitter love Where someone is sure to get hurt Wrapped in tears, a tablet Washing away the tears, a tablet Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs